


圣诞特供 小殿下lily R18

by annzhumengjie



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annzhumengjie/pseuds/annzhumengjie





	圣诞特供 小殿下lily R18

圣诞特供 小殿下lily R18  
又是一年圣诞节，迦勒底的圣诞总是充满了欢声笑语。但是对于藤丸立香来说圣诞节意味着无限池（肝!）和被当做驯鹿（绵羊）。  
今天又是爆肝的一天。藤丸立香将素材整理好。  
“驯鹿先生!”“master!”“妈妈!”  
“该睡觉了哦！”  
“好的，妈妈明天见。”“驯鹿先生也是!”“master，晚安。”  
孩子们去睡了  
“阿，总算完了。50池，要了老命。”  
捂着肾  
“不过，今天怎么这么乖？以前少说也要半个小时才去睡。还有长恭今天下午起就没看到他。。。。。。身体不舒服吗？”说着说着就走到my room。  
“嗯？这是。。。。。。”  
圣诞树下多出了一个礼物盒。  
“噗，让我来看看。”打开  
“master，圣诞快乐!”  
“长恭？是你啊？！”  
“嗯，是我。master。”  
自从满绊以后，圣诞节活动肝的藤丸立香恨不得长个三头六臂。这让还在蜜月中的两人很是无奈。  
“来，我抱你出来。”  
“诶？！⊙ω⊙”  
怀里的长恭，不，长恭lily睁大了那双紫色的眼睛。  
借着灯光，仔细看看这份“圣诞礼物”。  
和贞德lily相似的套装，上身是毛绒披肩，下半身是黑丝，露出了让人口水直流的“绝对领域”。头上别了几个槲寄生铃铛发卡。整只Lily显得毛茸茸的，人又小只，活似一颗甜呼呼的小汤圆，可爱的让人只想揣在口袋里带走。  
“mua！”忍不住对着这粉嫩嫩的小脸就是一亲。  
“master！Mua！”长恭变小以后似乎更喜欢打直球了。  
“master。”“嗯？”  
“我们真的好几天没这样待在一起了。”  
“咳。。。。。。”圣诞太肝，根本抽不出空，是自己冷着长恭了。  
“立香，我要。”  
“啥？”长恭你？似乎只是身体变小，心智还是大人。  
“嗯，我要！”  
Lily直接先声夺人，献上了圣诞之吻。  
而藤丸立香则被他难得的主动带了起来。  
“呜，哈。”终于，是Lily因为身体小，而坚持不住，撤了下来。  
看着怀里软乎乎的Lily因为接吻而变的愈发诱人的樱唇，藤丸立香硬了。  
解开小披肩，果然，Lily只用披肩遮住上半身。  
随着披肩的离去，白玉似的身体暴露在了空气中，胸前的粉珠都立了起来。  
“小家伙，这么快。。。。。。”  
“呜，哈，立香。”Lily似乎还没缓过神来，两颗粉珠就被夺去。  
藤丸立香轻轻的随着乳晕的轮廓，一点一点的按摩。  
“呜！不！”随着一记轻巧的掐弄，Lily感觉那处简直爽到了去了。  
趁着Lily还沉浸在上一次小高潮之中，藤丸立香把目标集中到了下半身。  
随着纤瘦的腰肢往下，带起了一阵阵颤栗。将Lily抱到床上，甜美的身体舒展开，那神情，那容颜，美如画卷。而自己则在这美丽的画卷上勾勒。  
再向下，是可爱的小肚脐。坏心的对其吹气，果不其然，Lily又抖了一下。宛如林中惊鹿。  
退去诱人的长筒袜，在那大腿被丝袜勒出的那条线上眷恋的摸了摸。  
终于到了目的地。  
此时，小小的未发育的小殿下已经起立，白净的样子仿佛艺术品。  
看着小殿下那副入迷的样子就知道“长恭是个坏孩子。”坏笑“坏孩子要有惩罚。”  
“呜。”这目光似乎在疑惑。  
看着长恭头上的发夹，藤丸立香有了个坏主意。  
取下发夹，摘下铃铛，“叮铃”。清脆的声音在my room中回荡。  
把铃铛在Lily面前晃了几下。  
“立香？”歪头.JPG  
“噗。”被可爱到差点破功。  
继续手里的动作，将其中一个铃铛绑到了玉根上，绳子根部勒住马眼。  
白嫩嫩的小殿下配上铃铛，更加秀色可餐。“立，立香？”似乎知道了惩罚是什么。  
另一个，抬起娇嫩的小屁股，那嫩滑的手感让人忍不住多捏了几把，羞的Lily耳根都红了，趴在枕头上，似乎是不打算回头了。  
也不急着，先抱着这水蜜桃般水灵的翘臀，亲上一口，然后才随着臀缝找到了秘处。  
轻轻伸入一个指节，火热的肠壁就仿佛知道一般，黏了上去。  
“哼，小骚货。”埋得更深了。看着鸵鸟一般的Lily，面上不显，内心早已惊涛骇浪。  
继续深入，直至最里处，一路畅通无阻。  
再向上一点，就是那可爱的小栗子，轻轻一碰，肠道就刺激的紧缩起来，Lily也宛如惊弓一般，前面的小铃铛又叮叮当当的响了起来，在这仿佛是代替Lily叫出来一般。  
将小铃铛送人甬道，冰凉的铃铛和火热的肠道所行成的冰火两重天让前面的叮铃声叫的更加欢快。同时Lily也终于忍不住了，小脸羞怒，那瞪过来一眼，更似撒娇，仿佛矜贵的猫儿一般，看的让人性奋不已。  
将Lily重新抱在怀里，双腿大开，随着一系列动作，铃铛声又是不断。  
温柔的吻安抚了Lily，接下来，解开裤袋。  
早已硬的不行的分身一出，将其放在娇嫩的腿间，伴随着抽插，铃铛声越来越急促。  
终于，在Lily那磨红的腿间，藤丸立香射出了这么多天来的存粮。  
看着Lily那疲惫的小脸，决定这是最后一次。（今天最后一次。）  
然后再揉了揉玉根下面的“小铃铛”，解开绳子，Lily也射了出来，白色的玉浆流了一地。  
把后面的小铃铛拿出来，冰凉的小铃铛已经变得温热，拿出来时，Lily的身体又抖了三抖。  
清理好最后的痕迹后，两人最后相拥而眠。


End file.
